1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital communication field. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to bit interleavers and bit de-interleavers in a bit-interleaved coding and modulation (BICM) system using quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check codes (QC LDPC codes) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, a lot of transmitters are proposed, and in the transmitters, bit interleavers are disposed between encoders that encode information bits and output codeword bits, and constellation mappers that map the codeword bits to constellations and that output modulation symbols (for example, refer to PTL1).